Londyn, czyli powrót Ezekiela
Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie - Londyn,czyli powrót Ezekiela Joel:'Nie chce mi się mówić co było ostatnio więc po prostu powiem,że odpadł Leonard,a dzisiaj w programie zadebiutują 2 osoby oraz do pomocy dla mnie Chef.Przywitaj się. '''Chef:'Nie mam na to ochoty Klasa Gwiazdorska 'Joel(p.m)'Gwiazdy,a oto nowy uczestnik Severin będzie z wami w drużynie,a i proszę każdego z was o zwierzenie póżniej dowiecie się dlaczego 'Igor:'Fajnie.Lubię zawierać nowe znajomośći 'Dakota:'Przestań się popisywać '''Sky:(p.k)Nie wiem czemu Dakota nie lubi Igora są jak dla mnie stworzeni dla siębie tak jak ja i Dave Dave:(p.k)Mój plan działa Anna Maria mnie kocha,oczywiśćie ja ją nie Anna Maria:(p.k)Dakota to idiotka!Jak mogła kazać mi spać w toalecie,jednak to ona odpadnie następna! Shawn:(p.k)Już dawno nigdzie nie było zombie,a ja niestety nie rozmawiałem z Jasmine,ale przynajmniej nie ma zombie! Brick:(p,k)Nie wiem czy dobrze robię być z sojuszu z Anną Marią która chce wyeliminować najlepsze zawodniczki,przynajmniej wygrywami i nie muszę na nie głosować Jo:(p.k)Nie będe się słuchać tej lafiryndy Anny Marii,skoro Sky i Dakocie dobrze idzie w zadaniach Max:(p.k)Póki co wyrządziłem za mało zła w tym programie muszę to zmienić! Severin:(p.k)Ale fajnie tu być zawsze o tym marzyłem,mam tylko nadzieje ze drużyna mnie polubi Igor:(p.k)Jeśli mam być szczery to naprawdę Dakota trochę mi podoba,ale są 3 małe problemy: 1.Ona mnie nie nawidzi 2.Ma chłopaka 3.Ja mam dziewczyne,która już tu występowała i jest o wszystkie inne bardzo zazdrosna,a szczenśćie nie nawidzi tego programu Dakota:(p.k)Czuje się jakoś dziwnie.Gdy jestem blisko Sama nic się niedzieje,ale gdy jestem blisko Igora:serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić,mam szybsze tętno i zaczynam się pocić jak teraz pokazuje że jest mokra Dakota:(p.k)Proszę oby to była gorączka bo inaczej to by znaczyło że... Luk Bagażowy Joel:(p.m)'Wy nikogo nie dostajecie,bo przegraliśćie,ale też proszę o zwierzenia '''Dawn:'To przeze mnie jestem okropnym kapitanem 'Cody:'Wcale nie.Jesteś świetna 'Zoey:'Racja ostatnio przegraliśmy przeze mnie i Leonarda '''Zoey:(p.k)Wczoraj nie byłam za miła i żałuje,to przez to że dawno nie rozmawiałam z Mikiem,tęsknie za nim i to bardzo Topher:(p.k)Dobrze że nie ma Chrisa Joel jest o wiele lepszy,a ja muszę zacząć starać się znaleźć imunitet.Słyszałem że Dakota ma 2 imunitety jedem dała Sky,5 jokerów i dała po jednym: Mikowi, Zoey, Jasmine,Dawn i Samey,ale z niej idiotka Sam:(p.k)Tęsknie za Dakotą dawno z nią nie rozmawiałem i tęsknie za grami dawno w nic nie grałem Nelly:(p.k)Tem program jest jak by to powiedzieć...Mhm...GŁUPI! Ligthing:(p.k)Czemu najlepszy Ligthing jest w najgorszym teamie?Shi-głupi team Dawn:(p.k)Aaa.Nie mogę zapomnieć jak Cody wczoraj mnie uratował chyba się w nim zakochałam widać że o nim myśli Cody:(p.k)Nie.Nie jestem bohaterem zrobiłem to co słuszne,a Dawn jest trochę urocza Klasa Ekonomiczna Joel:(p.m)'Wy dostajecie Lateeshe.Postarajcie się jej nie zabić i też proszę was o zwierzenia '''Latesha:'Siemka drużyno chcecie żelka każdy podnosi ręke do góry,jednak opadają kiedy wyjmuję je z biustonosza 'Lateesha:'Nie?Więcej dla mnie '''Scarlett:(p.k)z kim ja w drużynie wylądowałam?Królewna,dziwak,idiotka,dobra siostra i kujon.Jedyni normalni to Jasmine i Ryan Ryan:(p.k)Ci idioci nie wiedzą z kim mają do czynienia złowieszczo się śmieje Samey:(p.k)Od kąd nie Amy czuje się jak w niebie i jestem drużynie z Jasmine.Juhu Cameron:(p.k)W sumie niczego wielkiego na razie nie wykonałem Lateska:(p.k)Lubię zelki Mike:(p.k)Tęsknie z Zoey i swoimy wieloosobośćiami prócz MALA! przypadkiem po położeniu na śćianie ręki weszła mu dzazga i... Chester:(p.k)Ah głupie śćiany! Mike:(p.k)Moje osobowośći wróciły! Ella:(p.k)Chce zacząć śpiewąć.La la la ja kocham... Jasmine:(p.k)Jestem strasznie zmęczona po wczarajszym zadaniu Przed samolotem Joel:'Czy ktokolwiek znalazł ostatnio Jockera lub Imunitet? nikt nie podnosi ręki '''Joel:'Jeśli ktoś znalazł może to pomnożyć lub wszystko stracić,więc jak kto bierze udział w grze? ręke podnieśli:Dakota,Jasmine,Mike i Sky 'Joel:'Co macie? 'Dakota i Sky:'My mamy imunitet! '''Anna Maria:(p.k)O nie!One muszą przegrać! Mike:'Ja mam jockera '''Jasmine:'Tak samo 'Joel:'A wiec mi idziemy,a wy tutaj czekacie Dodatkowe zadanie '''Wyzwanie Jasmine Joel:'Musicie określić o kim mówię '''Sky:'To nie wydaje się trudne 'Joel:'Musicie zgadnąć 3 osoby zaczynamy od Jasmine,reszta idżcie wszyszczy poza Jasmine poszło 'Joel:'A więc kto to:przyszła prawniczka,chodziła z Duncanem i Scottem? 'Jasmine:'Cortney! 'Joel:'Jest mutantem? 'Jasmine:'Ezekiel! 'Joel:'Jedyny zawodnik którego Chef darzy sympatią? 'Jasmine:'Owen? '''Joel:Żle,bo Dj 'Wyzwanie Mik'a' Joel:'Zawodniczka 1 obsady która ma klaufostrobię? '''Mike:'Gwen! 'Joel:'Boi się jej Cameron? 'Mike:'Izzy 'Joel:'Stał za eliminacją Harolda w 3 sezonie 'Mike:'Heather 'Joel:'Zła odpowiedź.Poprawna odpowiedź to Alejandro '''Wyzwanie Sky Joel:'Wygrała plan totalnej porażki? '''Sky:'Beth 'Joel:'Miała 5 miejsce w 5 sezonie? 'Sky:'Cortney 'Joel:'Uwielbia jedzenie Chefa? 'Chef:'Każdy je uwielbia! '''Joel:Żle! Sky:'Ale to nie ja powiedziałam '''Joel:'I co z tego?! Przed Samolotem 'Anna Maria:'Zaraz przyjde muszę iść do łazienki poprawić makijaż poszła '''W łaziemce Anna Maria:'Tak się wymaluje że Dave odrazu się we mnie zakocha '???'Anno Mario! '''Anna Maria:'Kto tu jest!Pokaż się '???:'Jesteś moja! 'Anna Maria:'Aaaa! zaatakował/a ją po chwili w łazience była tylko czerwona maź 'Severin:'Anno Mario jest...Aaaa 'Wszczyscy:'Co się stało? 'Severin:'T-T-Tu jest krew! Dodatkowe Wyzwanie '''Wyzwanie Dakoty Joel:'Miała zielone włosy? '''Dakota:'Ja! 'Joel:'Ma dziwne wizje? 'Dakota:'Dawn! 'Joel:'Oglądała jedem odcinek trzeciego sezonu? 'Dakota:'To jest... Londyn 'Joel:'Zadanie ma 5 etapów: 1.Musicie dotrzeć do pałacu królowej 2.Musicie Tam rozebrać strażnika 3.Przejść przez 3 przeszkody w sali tortur 4.Musicie Znaleźć tajne przejśćie w sali tortur... 5...Tam znajdziecie jakiś przedmiot który musicie mi przynieść Pamiętajcie o Jockerach i Imunitecie,a zapomniałem spojrzeć czai sie tutaj porywacz porwał już Anne Marię.A więc.......START! drużyny szły w łeb w łeb,ale na prowadzeniu były gwiazdy które nie za bardzo obchodził brak Anny Marii Wyzwanie 1 '''Gwiazdy ''Sky:(p.k)''Super nie ma Anny Marii! Dakota:'Czemu się jej słuchacie?Przecież ja i Sky najlepiej sobię radzimy w zadaniach '''Brick:'Co racja to racja.Panowie Dakota i Sky nie zasługują na eliminacje '''Kompozytorzy Zoey:'Musimy się śpieszyć.Nie możemy znowu przegrać '''Dawn:'Czy tylko ja załważyłam że jest nas 5? '''Sam:Że co? Dawn:'Jesteśmy tu:Ja,Ty,Zoey,Topher i Lgthing '''Kompozytorzy(oprócz Dawn):'O oł.To bardzo źle! '''Statyśći Samey:'Hej Jasmine udało ci się wygrać? '''Jasmine:'Niestety nie 'Samey:'Szkoda.Ej jesteśmy blisko! Wyzwanie 2 '''Gwiazdy Igor:'To kto go rozbiera? każdy prócz Maxa robi krok do tyłu '''Igor:'Gratuluję Max swojej odwagi 'Max:'Chwila że co?!To było podłe i...tylko,dlatego to zrobię.Bo uwielbiam zło 'Igor:'Nie pewnie wykręcisz jakiś numer tym razem Dakota nie zrobiła kroku do tyłu 'Dakota:'Nie! '''Statyśći Ryan:'Ja go nie tkne! '''Samey:'Ja tym bardziej! 'Ella:'Mogę poprosić moich przyjaciół ptaszki zeby to zrobiły 'Samey:'Jestem kapitanem i to moim zdaniem najlepszy pomysł 'Joel:'Coś wam nie idzie więc czas piosenki! Piosenka(to ty ty zrobisz!) 'Dakota:'Ja nie zamierzem go dotnąć,Niech to zrobi Max! 'Max:'Ja na starość alergie mam.. '''Dave:...Ja też! Igor:'Przestać wykręcać się! '''Sam:'Gra od wyzwania ważniejsza jest? 'Zoey:'Nie! 'Dawn:'Przestajmy kłócić się,niech to zrobi Sam! 'Topher:'Tak 'Sam:'Nie 'Dakota:'Ktoś zrobić musi to... '''Igor:..Leć nie wiemy kto... Sky:...Jedem wybór prosty jest... Brick:...Niech to zrobi... Razem:'Dave! '''Samey:'Ja tego nie zrobię to straszne jest 'Duncan:'Kogoś zmuszić trzeba,więc ty to zrobisz wiesz? 'Dakota,Dawn,Samey:'To piosenki koniec... 'Dakota:'Jeeeeeeeeeeeest! Wyzwanie 3 Samey,Sam i Max w ostatecznośći rozbierali,a Gwiazdy i Statyśći już skończyli 2 część wyzwania. Zadanie polegało na tym ze trzeba rozciąnąć jedną osobe na 2,5 m,wejść(bez domykania)na 5 sekund do trumny gdzie są kolce i przypięcie się kajdankami i pozwolenie wrzucić w siebię trzema pomidorami przez innego członka drużyny '''Statyśći Samey:'Ryan idziesz na łuźko z rąciąganiem a... '''Ryan:'A czemu ja na łóźko? 'Samey:'Wolisz iść na trumne z kolcami? 'Ryan:'Nie '''Samey:...Mike ty idziesz na kajdanki,a ja na trumne z kolcami Mike:'Kto będzie we mnie rzucał? '''Samey:'Jasmine '''Gwiazdy Dakota:'Dobra jest nas 4 więc bedzie tak:Jo idzie na rociąganie,Brick do trumny,Max na kajdanki,a ja rzucam '''Max:'Grrr 'Dakota:'Ok? 'Gwiazdy(oprócz Maxa):'Tak Wyzwanie 2 Sam jeszcze go nie rozebrałem,więc reszta drużyny go wyręczyła 'Ligthing:'Gotowe.W koncu! Wyzwanie 4 i 5 drużyna gwiazd skończyłaa 3 wyzwanie i już dotarła do skarbca 'Dakota:'Tak!Już prawie wygraliśmy! 'Igor:'Odkryłaś Ameryke księżniczko '???:'Nie dam wam wygrać! 'Brick:'To niemożliwe! 'Jo:'To,to... '''Igor:...To Ezekiel! Ezekiel się na nich rzucił,jednak Dakota,Igor i Brick rzucili się w ucieczke Igor:'On zabił Maxa i Jo! '''Joel:'Wcale nie! '''Dakota:Że co?To było wyzwanie?! Joel:'Tak.Kto śpi w toalecie Brick? '''Brick:'Skoro mogę wybrać kto śpi w łazience oznacz ąe najlepiej się sprawdiłem,a w toalecie śpi Max 'Joel:'A drugie miejsce zajmują: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Statyśći!Kompozytorzy widzimy się na eliminacji Przed Ceremoniom 'Ryan:'Zoey,Nelly,Topher,Ligthing głosujcie na Sama on ma sojusz z Scarlett i Anną Marią '''Ryan(p.k):Wymyśliłem to 'Razem:'Okej Ceremonia 'Joel:'Bezpieczni są:Dawn,Topher,Ligthing,Zoey.Nelly ty dałaś się pierwsza złapać,a przez ciebię Sam drużyna przegrała.A odpada . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . Sam! 'Sam:'Na razie! 'Joel:'To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka.Czy uczestnicy dowiedzą się o spisku Ryana?Czy Igor i Dakota coś do siebię czują?Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Znowu w Trasie! Kategoria:Odcinki-Totalna Porażka:Znowu w trasie